


Forza Azzurri

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [108]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Brotp, Euro 2016, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Italian National Team, M/M, OOC, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils avaient gagné contre l'Espagne, et ils pouvaient célébrer sur le terrain.





	Forza Azzurri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts).



> Bon bah. C'est pas toute l'équipe.

Forza Azzurri

  
Le coup de sifflet final retentit, ils partaient en quart de finale ! Andrea se jeta dans les bras de Gigi, Leonardo dans ceux de Giorgio, et Barza dans les siens. Claudio ne savait pas trop comment réagir alors il le prit à son tour dans ses bras, posant une main fatiguée mais ferme sur son cuir chevelu, l'Espagne avait été un adversaire difficile et le match avait été aussi compliqué à jouer que l'on pouvait s'en douter, cependant ils se retrouvaient maintenant à jouer contre l'Allemagne dans quelques jours dans le but d'atteindre les demi-finales. Claudio sourit doucement à Barzagli quand ce dernier ressortit de l'emprise de ses bras pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et lui adresser l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa part. En détournant légèrement le regard, Claudio pouvait voir Marco grimper dans les bras de Mattia pour célébrer à ses côtés, et Leo roucouler contre le cou de Giorgio qui avait l'air plutôt rouge.

  
De l'autre côté du terrain, Gigi et Andrea semblaient rayonner de bonheur ensemble, ils avaient emmêlés leurs doigts et se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, leurs lèvres courbées en sourires, Claudio pourrait commencer à danser et chanter à côté d'eux qu'il était sûr qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réaction de ces deux-là. Barza lui tapota doucement la joue avant de retourner aux vestiaires, son maillot déjà posé sur son épaule, pour remplacer sa présence, Marco vint dans ses bras et frotta sa joue contre son abdomen, Claudio rit délicatement, le serrant fort contre lui.

  
''Tu crois qu'ils vont rester sur le terrain toute la nuit ?'' Marco lui demanda en pointant du menton Gigi et Andrea

''Ils en seraient capables !'' Claudio continuait de rire en menant Verratti sur des épaules

''Et pour eux-deux ?'' Marco lui désigna Giorgio et Leonardo qui riaient ensemble sur le terrain après avoir passé leur bras autour de la taille de chacun

''Ce sont des cas perdus, mon petit.''

  
Claudio sourit légèrement en regardant ses amis sur le terrain, même s'ils n'étaient pas assurés de la victoire, ils allaient faire de leur mieux pour essayer de décrocher un nouveau titre mondial. Mais pour l'instant, ils allaient rentrer à l'hôtel et célébrer autour d'un bon verre.

  
Fin


End file.
